


Out of Practice

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your eyes give you away." "So the snogging wasn't a clue?" A sequel to 'All That Matters for Now'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"Your eyes give you away."

"So the snogging wasn't a clue?"

"You mean, was I thinking, 'Billy's snogging me, this isn't his usual way of saying hello when he arrives at my house and he wouldn't be unfaithful to his girlfriend, so he must have split up with her'?"

"Something like that."

"No."

"Oh."

"I'm afraid I wasn't thinking anything much, other than how to get you naked as fast as possible and climb inside your skin."

"Oh... So the eyes thing?"

"Yep. You gave yourself away the minute I opened the door. Your were standing there looking at me. That look. The way you used to look at me. Before. I swore that if you ever broke up with Ali, even if you came to me crawling on your knees and begging, I'd never take you back."

"Oh really?"

"Well, you noticed how much begging you had to do."

"Erm... none?"

"Right. Your eyes. You slayed me with those eyes."

"Slew you. I slew you."

"OK, what-the-fuck-ever. You slew me with those eyes."

"Oh."

"Right."

"..."

"..."

"You know what, Dom?"

"No, what?"

"I've realised that after sex is one of the few occasions when we ever have a serious conversation."

"This is a serious conversation?"

"Well I thought so."

"..."

"..."

"Mmm. Lovely Billy."

"I have to say at this point..."

"What?"

"This was all rather... unexpected."

"You can bloody well say that again."

"No. I mean. I only came over for a cup of tea."

"Funny way of asking for it. Walking in the door and snogging my face off."

"Yeah, well."

"I'll put the kettle on in a bit, then."

"Oh, that's OK... No rush..."

"There certainly won't be any rush if you distract me like that."

"Like this, you mean?"

"Oh god, yes..."

"..."

"..."

"You like that, Dom?"

"Give us a snog."

"..."

"You know, Bills... this seems to have morphed from an after-sex to a before-sex conversation."

"We're going to do it again? I suppose we do need the practice."

"Considering how long it's been, Bill, you haven't forgotten how to give a brain-melting blow job."

"So we don't need the practice."

"Oh, it's always good to practise. So I think it's time my forefinger got reacquainted with your prostate."

"I love it when you talk dirty, Dommie."

"Pass me the lube and assume the position."

"Ooh, manly man sex."

"You'd better believe it. I want you on your back so you can slay me with those eyes again."

"Like this?"

"Lovely."

"It's a little undignified."

"It's sex, Billy. Dignity doesn't come into it. I left mine on the floor, over there, with my pants."

"..."

"I can't do this very well if you're laughing. And talking of pants, I noticed you weren't wearing any earlier, when you just came over for a cup of tea."

"You were a sure thing, Dom. I thought any kind of underwear would just slow us down."

"Right on both counts. Sad, but true. Sometimes I wish you didn't know me so well. You ready now?"

"Yes, Dommie... ah, god..."

"How's that?"

"Fuck..."

"I'm getting to that, give us a chance. Bet your bird never did this for you."

"No fucking way. Oh god... touch me, Dom, please..."

"Get your hand out of the way, then. Like that?"

"Fuck, yeah... oh god..."

"You can just call me 'Dom'."

"..."

"And stop laughing! There, that ought to help."

"Shitfuckjesus."

"You're so vocal Bills, getting you off is so gratifying. I especially love it when..."

"Oh god, Dom, don't stop, don't ever stop..."

"... when you're getting really close to coming, and sometimes you make these little panting sounds, 'ah-ah-ah-ah' and as you get closer it gets higher in pitch. It's such a fucking turn-on."

"Jesus, Dom... how many fingers is that?"

"Three. I think we're just about ready to move on, don't you?"

"If that means you'll shut up and fuck me, yes."

"OK, hold on a sec..."

"Hello. It's been a while since I've looked at you from this angle."

"Oh god. Too bloody long. I've wanted this every time I've looked at you. Ready now? Nice and relaxed?"

"If I was any more relaxed I'd be part of the furniture."

"I love you, Billy."

"Love you too, you wanker."

"OK then. Here goes."


End file.
